The present invention relates to a card reader for receiving a card carrying stored data for the subsequent reading of the said data and, relates particularly, but not exclusively, to a magnetic card reader such as that employed in an Automated Teller Machine (ATM).
Self-service financial terminals such as ATMs are commonly arranged to receive a card having magnetically stored data which can be employed to verify the identity of an individual accessing the self-service terminal. However, the requirement for using such a card does not prevent attempted fraud or other erroneous, or inappropriate, operation of the self-service terminal.